The invention is based on an injection valve as hereinafter defined in the ensuing specification. An injection valve has already been proposed in which the valve element is spherical and the valve seat is convex in embodiment. Swirl conduits which are inclined relative to the valve axis begin downstream of the valve seat; they discharge into a preparation bore embodied as a blind bore, at the open end of which the fuel is ejected so as to form a predetermined injection angle. In this embodiment, an injection angle larger than approximately 45.degree. cannot be attained; however, for certain applications this angle is too small.
This application is a further improvement on devices of the type disclosed in the Knapp et al application Ser. No. 375,900, filed May 7, 1982, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,238, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.